Please, Make the Horror Come to Me!
by alexssucchi
Summary: Chap 3 UP! A SoonHoon's Fanfiction. Lee Jihoon hanya seorang pemuda yang ingin merasakan kejadian yang menyeramkan. Jadi ia berusaha untuk mendapatkan kejadian itu. Doanya terkabulkan. Hanya saja ada seorang pemuda yang turut hadir bersamaan dengan kejadian menyeramkan yang mendatanginya. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Romance-Horror Fiction (T-plus Rated). Read and Enjoy!
1. Behind Black Umbrella

Lee Jihoon adalah seorang pemuda yang menyukai hal-hal yang menyeramkan. Dia sangat suka dengan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan hantu, _urban legend_ , atau apapun yang bersangkut paut dengan makhluk halus. Ia menyukai sensasi detak jantungnya yang terpacu saat melihat film horor di kaset VCD/DVD yang disewa atau dibelinya. Jihoon juga suka rasa takut, tegang, dan gugup serta keringat dingin ataupun bulu kuduk yang meremang ketika adegan menyeramkan di film horor dimulai.

Tapi ia menyesali satu hal.

Ia tidak dapat benar-benar merasakan kehadiran mereka. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk dapat berkomunikasi dengan makhluk yang sangat ingin ia temui itu. Ia juga bukan seorang lelaki indigo dan tidak mempunyai indra keenam.

Padahal ia sangat ingin mengalami hal yang dianggap orang-orang menyeramkan itu.

Apa daya ia yang sering pulang malam karena mengintrogasi sekolahnya yang mempunyai rumor tentang keberadaan makhluk tak kasatmata, namun berakhir dengan Jihoon yang pulang dengan tangan hampa karena tidak menemui satu pun dari mereka. Yang ada malah membuat dirinya lelah dan bangun kesiangan. Alhasil, sesampainya di sekolah ia harus menjalani hukuman karena melewati batas waktu masuk sekolah.

Sedikit penyesalan di dirinya karena ia sebenarnya adalah murid yang teladan. Tapi semuanya jadi berakhir ia yang tidak terlihat teladan karena obsesinya sendiri.

Sial benar.

.

.

.

 **Please, Make the Horror Come to Me!**

 _ **A SEVENTEEN's Fanfiction, with Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung as the main cast**_

 _ **Characters belong to themselves, Story belong to alexssucchi**_

 _ **This story's idea come after Alex saw and through a spooky and scary graves in the middle of night, most of the ghosts inside this story are Alex's fiction-mind making (that inspired by few urban legends as well, though)**_

 _ **Lee Jihoon hanya seorang pemuda yang ingin merasakan kejadian yang menyeramkan. Jadi ia berusaha untuk mendapatkan kejadian itu. Doanya terkabulkan. Hanya saja ada seorang pemuda yang turut hadir bersamaan dengan kejadian menyeramkan yang mendatanginya. Siapa dia sebenarnya?**_

 _ **A romance-horror fiction story, not a common horror story, fyi. Few typos.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 1 : Behind Black Umbrella**

Lee Jihoon menghela napas. Bibirnya maju, memperlihatkan ekspresi kekesalan yang nyata. Saat ini ia sedang memangku kepalanya di atas bingkai kayu jendelanya. Memerhatikan apapun yang bisa membuatnya tidak bosan, yang sialnya hal itu malah membuatnya semakin bosan karena tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang layak dan menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Ini malam hari. Seharusnya para makhluk itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menggentayangi setiap orang yang berada di tempat huniannya.

Bahkan Jihoon sampai repot-repot mencari lingkungan tempat tinggal yang juga memiliki beberapa kabar tentang munculnya makhluk halus, ia juga rela berpisah dengan keluarganya hanya untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya, walau ia tahu ia masih belum bisa mandiri.

 _Hitung-hitung belajar, lah._

Bola mata coklat milik Jihoon melirik jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya. Jarum pendek menunjuk angka sebelas, sedangkan jarum panjang menunjuk angka tujuh. Apa yang dilihatnya, membuat _namja_ Busan itu mengernyit.

Sungguh. Apakah para hantu itu membencinya atau apa sehingga tidak ingin memberi sedikit petunjuk tentang kehadiran mereka kepada Jihoon bahkan di jam segini? Jihoon mencibir. Ia kesal pada dirinya yang tidak peka terhadap hal-hal ghaib, juga kesal kepada para makhluk yang ia sangat inginkan kehadirannya.

Detik berikutnya, Jihoon menatap ke luar jendela lagi. Ia menatap ke arah jalanan yang lengang tanpa ada seorangpun yang berlalu-lalang. Tentu saja, ini malam hari. Ditambah dengan beberapa berita mengenai hantu yang berkeliaran di sekitar lingkungan tersebut membuat orang-orang berpikir dua kali untuk keluar rumah dan lebih memilih untuk bergelung nyaman di balik selimut.

Raut kesal semakin tampak di wajah Jihoon, ia menutup matanya sebentar. Di detik matanya terbuka, ia melihat sesosok orang yang membawa payung sedang berjalan dengan pelan di trotoar seberang jalan dari rumah Jihoon.

Jihoon menyipitkan matanya. Untuk apa orang itu membawa payung besar begitu? Di tempatnya tidak hujan, bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan hujan. Bulan dan bintang yang menerangi jalan menjadi buktinya. Kalaupun takut kepanasan, sekarang 'kan malam hari. Matahari sudah terbenam dan sedang menyinari belahan bumi lainnya.

Hal itu membuat Jihoon merasa ingin tahu dengan orang yang berada di balik payung. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya, berusaha melihat orang yang memegang payung besar berwarna hitam itu. Sia-sia, karena payung itu menutupi wajah―tidak, tapi setengah badannya, dengan baik. Sangat baik, hingga membuat Jihoon hanya dapat melihat setengah badan ke bawah milik orang itu―sepertinya berjenis kelamin perempuan karena Jihoon dapat melihat bagian bawah gaun yang sewarna dengan payung menutupi setengah betisnya.

Yang tidak tertutupi gaun memperlihatkan sepasang kaki dengan kulit putih mulus menapak trotoar tanpa menggunakan alas kaki—yang membuat kerutan di kening Jihoon bertambah, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas telapak kaki itu tidak kotor.

Orang itu masih berjalan hingga mencapai seberang rumah Jihoon. Jihoon sendiri masih memandanginya, penasaran dengan orang di balik payung.

Tepat saat orang yang diperhatikan Jihoon itu berada di seberang rumahnya, langkah kakinya berhenti. Payung itu sedikit demi sedikit tersibak, seolah pemiliknya ingin menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit.

Jihoon menunggu, sebentar lagi ia akan dapat melihat wajah orang itu dan rasa penasarannya akan hilang.

Lima hingga sepuluh detik ia habiskan untuk menunggu payung itu tersingkap sepenuhnya. Jihoon bisa melihat tangannya yang—Jihoon menyipitkan matanya—ditutupi sarung tangan hitam panjang. Oke, Jihoon jadi makin penasaran.

3 detik lagi waktu yang dibutuhkan hingga Jihoon bisa melihat pemilik payung sepenuhnya dan rasa penasaran Jihoon akan menghilang—

 _Ting tong._

—Namun suara bel rumahnya yang ditekan membuatnya menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. Mengernyit untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Siapa gerangan yang mengunjungi rumahnya di tengah malam begini? Jihoon melirik jam dinding lagi. Jam dua belas kurang lima menit.

Jihoon dengan segera meninggalkan bingkai jendela, melangkah menuju pintu depan. Tidak sengaja melupakan objek yang tadi diperhatikannya dengan cermat—karena rasa penasaran Jihoon kini berpindah pada tamu yang mendatangi rumahnya malam-malam. Jihoon juga melewatkan kenyataan bahwa ketika ia berpaling, sosok itu sudah tidak berada di tempatnya.

Butuh satu menit tiga puluh detik bagi Jihoon untuk mencapai pintu depan. Karena kamarnya ada di lantai atas. Ada dua kamar di rumah ini. Namun yang mempunyai jendela besar hanya di kamar lantai atas, jadi Jihoon menempati yang di atas. Kamar tidur yang di bawah digunakannya sebagai kamar tamu sebagai tempat temannya biasa menginap.

Lagipula langkah kaki Jihoon pelan-pelan, sehingga membutuhkan waktu agak lebih dari biasanya. Bukan apa, Jihoon curiga dengan orang yang menekan bel rumahnya. Jadi ia berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Di tangannya sendiri telah tergenggam sebuah gagang sapu yang patah—dikarenakan Jihoon yang mengamuk saat melihat hasil ujian yang keluar beberapa waktu lalu sangat menurun dari yang sebelumnya.

Omong-omong, Jihoon bisa mendengar kucing mengeong dengan keras di luar sana.

Jihoon sampai di pintu depan. Ia mengintip melalui lubang kaca kecil di sana. Mata sipitnya menangkap seorang pemuda yang menggunakan _beanie_ putih menutupi sebagian rambut dan jaket biru dongker yang menutupi kaus hitamnya.

Menjauhkan kepala dari lubang pintu, Jihoon mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah bertemu dengan orang itu sebelumnya.

Tangan kecil milik Jihoon meraih kunci pintu dan membukanya, kemudian memutar knop pintu dan membuka pintu sepenuhnya. Memperlihatkan tamunya yang tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Jihoon mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang sapu—tidak ada salahnya berwaspada.

"Ada perlu apa?" Jihoon bertanya setelah menelisik _namja_ di depannya dari atas ke bawah. "Apa aku mengenal Anda?"

Pemuda yang menjadi tamu Jihoon tercengang sesaat—Jihoon tidak tahu apa alasannya—ketika melihat Jihoon yang menyambutnya. Tangannya terangkat membenahi letak _beanie_ -nya, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Hai. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam, _Dik_." Cengiran muncul di wajahnya.

Panggilan di akhir sedikit membuat Jihoon tidak senang. Orang kesekian yang menganggapnya anak kecil.

"Aku 17 tahun," Jihoon berujar tanpa ditanya. "Kalau dilihat, sepertinya Anda sendiri tidak jauh-jauh dari 17 atau 19 tahun."

Tercengang untuk yang kedua kali, kini pemuda di depannya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Eh, maaf. Sungguh aku tidak tahu," Cengiran lagi. "Dan, ya. Benar. Aku memang 17 tahun."

Jihoon menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Bangga. Kemampuan analisisnya memang nomor satu.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa?" Jihoon bertanya lagi.

"Ah, benar," Tampaknya pemuda itu kembali sadar apa tujuan utamanya datang ke rumah Jihoon. "Hai. Aku adalah orang baru di lingkungan ini. Tetangga," Ia menunjuk ke belakang, Jihoon melirik ke depan rumah miliknya. "Aku datang untuk memperkenalkan serta mengakrabkan diri dengan tetangga."

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung. Salam kenal."

Oh. Bukan orang jahat. Jihoon meletakkan gagang sapu yang tadinya digenggam dengan erat di balik pintu. Yang bermarga Kwon memerhatikan dengan heran. Jihoon menatap _namja_ Kwon kemudian menjabat tangannya yang masih terulur. "Lee Jihoon."

"Nama yang bagus." Kedua tangan mereka bertautan selama beberapa detik hingga Jihoon melepasnya duluan. Dia tidak suka dipegang atau berpegangan dengan orang lain.

"Tapi bertamu ke rumah orang saat malam-malam begini," Jihoon memberi jeda sebentar. "Lebih baik Anda tidak perlu bertamu ke rumah yang lain untuk saat ini. Sudah bisa dipastikan mereka akan terganggu, mereka sedang beristirahat."

"Tidak perlu berbicara dengan formal. Kita seumuran, 'kan?" Soonyoung menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. "Ah. Begitukah? Lalu apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"

Jihoon berdehem. "Eng, uh. Belajar?" Jawaban ragu keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, kok. Tadinya niat Jihoon memang belajar.

Soonyoung menatap matanya. "Oh. Tipikal murid rajin?" Soonyoung tertawa.

"Begitulah." Jihoon tersenyum paksa.

"Tidak baik, _loh_. Belajar sampai malam-malam begini." Soonyoung menepuk bahu Jihoon.

Jihoon sedikit tersentak, kemudian mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya. "Iya, aku tahu. Sebentar lagi juga akan tidur, _kok_."

Ada maksud mengusir dari kalimat yang Jihoon ucapkan, Soonyoung tampaknya tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui hal itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan beristirahat. Aku pulang. Selamat malam."

Jihoon mengangguk kecil. Ia masih dalam posisinya sambil memerhatikan Soonyoung berjalan menuju rumah yang berada tepat di depan rumah Jihoon. Mata sipit milik Jihoon menatap punggung tegap itu dengan pandangan datar. Hingga yang ditatap sampai di depan pintu rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam.

Merasakan angin malam sejenak, Jihoon kemudian masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya, menguncinya dengan cepat. Dan beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk tidur. Tanpa berpikir ulang, langsung saja pemuda mungil itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang empuknya. Ia memejamkan matanya, hendak menjemput alam bawah sadar.

Hanya 5 detik.

Dengan cepat mata sipit itu membuka lebar. Jihoon bangkit dan sedikit berlari—yang sebenarnya tidak dibutuhkan karena jarak yang pendek—ke jendela kamarnya. Ia membuka kaca jendela dan mengeluarkan sebagian kepala berambut hitamnya ke luar. Bola matanya bergerak mencari.

Mencari hal yang dilupakannya.

Mencari objek yang tadinya menjadi hal yang menarik baginya.

Yang masih menyisakan rasa penasaran padanya.

Rasa penasaran akan bagaimana wajah orang itu.

Namun ia tidak menemukannya. Indra penglihatan Jihoon tidak dapat menemukannya. Sudah pergikah? Saat Soonyoung bertamu tadi, ia juga tidak melihatnya. Jihoon juga sempat melirik ke rumah yang dihuni Soonyoung tadi dan ia masih ingat matanya tak menemukan ada orang di sana.

Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah saat Jihoon akan membukakan pintu untuk Soonyoung, perempuan yang membawa payung hitam besar itu sudah berjalan pergi.

Atau setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Jihoon.

┐( •w• )┌

Sinar matahari di pagi hari mungkin bisa menjadi kesukaan bagi beberapa orang. Namun ada saja orang yang membencinya. Lee Jihoon, contohnya. Ia terus-terusan mengerang di tempat tidurnya. Tidak ingin membuka mata, tapi sinar matahari memaksanya untuk membuka kelopaknya.

"Matahari sialan!" Umpatan itu keluar dari bibir tipis Jihoon, dengan dirinya yang menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya.

Jihoon masih dalam posisi itu selama hampir semenit.

"Tidak bisa napas!" Jihoon langsung menyingkap selimutnya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Ia berguling ke kiri—berusaha mengurangi sinar matahari yang masuk ke matanya.

Mulai terlelap lagi kalau saja jam beker milik Jihoon yang berada di atas nakas samping tempat tidur Jihoon tidak berdering. Deringan kerasnya berhasil membuat Jihoon membuka mata.

"Jam beker sialan!" Umpatnya yang kedua kali sambil berusaha mematikan deringan jam bekernya. Setelah mati, Jihoon kembali ke posisi tidur sebelumnya.

Kemudian ia segera bangkit sambil berteriak, "Tidak bisa tidur lagi!"

Ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Jihoon masih disebut belum bisa mandiri. Susah bangun dan malas beranjak dari tempat tidur. Dia nomor satu kalau sudah berurusan dengan yang namanya tidur dan ranjang. Buktinya setelah berteriak seperti itu, Jihoon masih bersikeras untuk kembali tidur dengan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Tapi kemudian bel rumahnya berbunyi. Membuat Jihoon bangkit dengan cepat. Siapa yang bertamu di—Jihoon melirik jam dinding—jam setengah tujuh pagi begini? Ini masih pagi! Pagi buta!

Jihoon mengacak rambutnya sendiri, frustrasi. Sesulit inikah baginya untuk mendapatkan tidur di pagi yang tenang? Walau ia tahu, harusnya ia segera bangun. Dengan lambat dan malas, Jihoon meninggalkan ranjangnya dengan rasa tidak rela dan berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya.

Bel rumahnya berbunyi beberapa kali selama ia berjalan menuruni tangga, membuat Jihoon kesal dan menyahut. "Iya, iya! Sebentar!" Setelahnya tidak ada bunyi bel ditekan lagi.

Jihoon sampai di pintu depan dan membuka kuncinya, kemudian membuka pintunya dengan gusar. Matanya menemukan pemuda berambut hitam berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan kedua tangan yang memegang kedua tali sandang tas punggung—dan ekspresi yang sangat kekanakan di mata Jihoon.

"Soonyoung- _ssi_?" Jihoon memanggil dengan tanda tanya, mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa _namja_ yang berada di hadapannya kini adalah pemuda yang sama dengan bertamu tadi malam.

Yang dipanggil mengangguk senang. "Selamat pagi, Jihoon!" Soonyoung menyapa dengan ceria.

"Ada apa?" Jihoon mengabaikan sapaan Soonyoung. "Kenapa datang pagi-pagi ke rumahku?"

Soonyoung menunjukkan cengiran yang sama seperti yang ia tunjukkan semalam. "Mengajakmu berangkat bersama ke sekolah!" Jawabnya antusias.

Jihoon menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia melihat _badge_ yang menempel di saku kiri bagian dada kemeja seragam sekolah berlengan pendek yang dikenakan Soonyoung. _Badge_ yang sama dengan yang ada di seragamnya.

Tapi, 'kan—"Apa semalam aku memberitahumu aku bersekolah dimana? Kalau iya, tolong beritahu karena aku sama sekali tidak ingat."

Soonyoung tertawa ringan. "Tidak, tidak. Kamu tidak memberitahuku sama sekali," Ia melambaikan tangannya di depan dada. "Aku bertamu ke rumah tetangga sekitar. Ketika aku bertanya beberapa hal mengenai dirimu, aku menemukan kabar kalau kamu bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan sekolah baruku.

"Jadi aku bergegas bersiap-siap dan menjemputmu untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama!" Soonyoung mengepalkan kedua tangannya kemudian meletakkannya pada pinggang sambil membusungkan dadanya. Bangga terhadap kemampuannya yang dapat dengan cepat mencari informasi dan tatapan kagum Jihoon kepadanya.

Padahal Jihoon menatapnya dengan datar.

"Oh," Jihoon melirik ke arah lain. "Tapi aku baru bangun. Dan pelajaran baru dimulai pada pukul delapan—kalau Soonyoung- _ssi_ belum tahu—dan sekarang masih jam setengah tujuh," Bola mata Jihoon kembali diarahkan kepada Soonyoung. "Aku menyarankan Soonyoung- _ssi_ kembali pulang. Tapi karena terlanjur bersiap, ya silahkan saja Soonyoung- _ssi_ berangkat duluan."

Soonyoung menganga, kemudian melancarkan protes. "Eh~? Tidak bisa begitu, dong, Jihoonie—oh, panggil aku Soonyoung saja, tidak perlu seformal itu—aku ingin berangkat bersamamu~"

Mungkin daripada disebut protes, itu lebih pantas disebut rengekan. Dan Jihoon benci rengekan yang disertai _aegyo_ jelek milik Soonyoung. Dengan segera ia memutar otak untuk mencari alasan. Belum selesai ia memikirkan alasan yang tepat, Soonyoung mendorongnya mundur dengan lembut dan nyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah Jihoon.

"Kalau tidak ingin berangkat sekarang, aku bisa menunggu, kok." Soonyoung berjalan sambil tersenyum imut kepada Jihoon.

Yang diberi senyum hanya bisa memelototi orang yang baru saja masuk tanpa seijinnya. Memang ini rumah siapa? Ingin sekali Jihoon menendang bokong pemuda itu, tapi mereka baru kenal. Tidak ada salahnya mungkin membiarkannya masuk barang sebentar, mungkin.

Jihoon menghela napas. Ia menutup pintu dan berjalan menyusul Soonyoung yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu tanpa dipersilahkan. Walau begitu, Jihoon sedikit bersyukur Soonyoung masih tahu tata krama saat masuk ke rumah orang lain. Melepas sepatu, contohnya.

Walau dilepas asal-asalan, Soonyoung masih mau melepas sepatunya. Jihoon tentunya merasa dihargai sebagai tuan rumah, karena biasanya teman-temannya jarang ada yang mau melepas sepatu mereka saat memasuki rumah Jihoon, hingga Jihoon meneriaki mereka untuk melepas sepatu. Pernah sekali ia melempar botol plastik kosong ke kepala temannya yang pernah bertamu di rumahnya karena masuk ke rumah dengan alas kaki yang masih terpasang.

Tangannya terulur untuk merapikan posisi sepatu milik Soonyoung. Ya, Jihoon adalah seseorang yang suka memerhatikan hal-hal yang bagi sebagian orang sepele. Jihoon mempedulikan hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Karena itu melihat Soonyoung yang peduli terhadap hal kecil seperti ini, membuatnya sedikit senang. Ia tersenyum kecil.

Yang kemudian pudar saat kakinya sudah melangkah memasuki ruang tamu dan menemukan Soonyoung yang sedang melihat koleksi kaset film horornya. Dengan gesit Jihoon berlari ke arah Soonyoung dan merebut salah satu DVD film horor dari tangan pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam boks, lantas meletakkannya di samping _buffet_ kemudian menutupinya dengan beberapa buku.

Setelahnya, ia menghadap Soonyoung. Baru saja ia berpikir kalau _namja_ ini adalah orang yang sopan, tapi dengan sembarangannya Soonyoung melihat barang-barang berharganya.

Soonyoung membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Yang langsung diinterupsi dengan jari telunjuk Jihoon yang terangkat cepat ke depan wajahnya. Soonyoung menutup mulutnya.

"Pulang," Jihoon berkata dengan nada yang tak menerima penolakan. "Pulang sebelum aku mengusirmu."

"Jihoon—"

"Pulang, Kwon Soonyoung."

Jihoon berbalik, namun gagal karena bahunya kini dipegang erat oleh Soonyoung. _Namja_ mungil itu terkejut.

"Jihoonie, apakah kau suka dengan hal-hal ini?" Tanya Soonyoung tiba-tiba.

Yang ditanya hanya mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. "Lepaskan."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Jihoonie."

Jihoon tidak suka dipaksa. "Lepaskan, kataku!" Tubuhnya berontak ingin lepas dari pegangan Soonyoung.

"Jihoonie, apakah kamu melihat wanita itu semalam?" Pertanyaan lain muncul dan itu membuat Jihoon terdiam.

 _Wanita?_

"Wanita? Wanita mana yang kau maksud?" Walau Jihoon mengerti wanita mana yang lelaki bermarga Kwon itu maksud, ia hanya ingin memastikan.

"Wanita yang membawa payung besar hitam, yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya." Soonyoung melepas tangannya dari bahu Jihoon.

Mata Jihoon membulat. "Kau—kau mengetahuinya?" Kilas balik kejadian semalam berputar di pikiran Jihoon, mungkin Soonyoung melihatnya saat ia akan pergi ke rumah Jihoon. "Apakah kau melihat wajahnya? Seperti apa rupanya?"

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan bahwa ia benar akan suatu hal.

"Jihoonie, ijinkan aku bermalam di rumahmu. Untuk malam ini." Soonyoung sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang Jihoon ajukan sebelumnya.

Tadi mengajaknya berangkat sekolah bersama, sekarang menyuruhnya untuk mengijinkannya bermalam di rumahnya. Jihoon heran dengan sifat sok kenal sok dekat milik Soonyoung. Ia tidak habis pikir tentang betapa sok akrabnya Soonyoung dengan dirinya. Inikah yang Soonyoung maksud dengan mendekatkan dan mengakrabkan diri dengan tetangga? Yang benar saja.

"Beri aku alasan untuk memberikanmu ijin bermalam di rumahku." Jihoon jadi terlihat sok jual mahal saja. Tapi ini untuk kebaikannya sendiri berhubung Kwon Soonyoung adalah orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Soonyoung mendecakkan lidahnya. "Jihoonie, aku akan memberi kesimpulan di sini. Setelah melihat betapa banyaknya kaset film horor yang kamu miliki, aku merasa kamu adalah seseorang yang maniak sekali terhadap makhluk halus."

"Lalu?" Jihoon menantang.

"Tapi sayangnya kamu adalah tipikal orang yang tidak peka terhadap hal-hal mistis, jadi kamu memilih untuk memuaskan obsesimu itu dengan menonton film-film ini." Soonyoung menunjuk dramatis boks yang Jihoon jadikan tempat berkumpulnya koleksi film horor miliknya.

Jihoon menepis jari telunjuk Soonyoung.

"Kamu berharap kamu dapat melihat makhluk-makhluk ini, tapi sekali lagi, kamu sadar kamu tidak bisa," Soonyoung menjeda kalimatnya. "Tapi tanpa sadar, keinginanmu itu sendiri telah membuat makhluk halus terpancing kepadamu."

Jihoon bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Dan salah satu makhluk ini akhirnya menunjukkan diri kepadamu. Salah satunya adalah wanita tadi malam."

Tentunya Jihoon tidak bisa percaya begitu saja, walau Soonyoung telah membeberkan hal-hal yang sangat mendefinisikan dirinya. "Wanita semalam adalah makhluk halus? Makhluk halus jadi tertarik kepadaku karena keinginanku untuk melihat mereka? Yang benar saja, Kwon Soonyoung."

Soonyoung menggenggam bahu Jihoon lagi, kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya dan membuat Jihoon mengerang.

"Apa kamu sadar, kalau keinginan terkuat itu juga bisa menjadi masalah yang terbesar bagi seseorang?" Soonyoung menggoyangkan bahu Jihoon. "Apa kamu sadar, kalau di rumahmu ini banyak sekali makhluk halus yang berkeliaran?"

Jihoon benar-benar terkejut sekarang. "Rumahku?"

"Ya, rumahmu," Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dalam-dalam. "Di sana, di pojok sana. Di dekat televisi itu. Ada pula yang sedang berdiri di pintu masuk kamar mandi."

Detak jantung Jihoon terpacu. _Sungguh? Ada makhluk halus di rumahnya?_

Daripada takut, Soonyoung mendapati Jihoon memasang ekspresi antusias di wajahnya. "Benarkah? Lalu? Lalu? Dimana lagi?"

Soonyoung habis kesabaran sudah. "Lee Jihoon!" Jihoon tersentak.

"Manusia dan makhluk halus adalah 2 jenis makhluk yang oleh Tuhan sudah dibuatkan dunia tersendiri! Tidak ada yang boleh untuk menjangkau satu sama lain! Entah itu manusia yang menjangkau makhluk halus, ataupun makhluk halus yang menjangkau manusia!" Tidak ada raut lembut lagi di wajah Soonyoung. "Apabila mereka menjangkau satu sama lain, masalah yang akan datang! Kenapa kamu malah bereaksi senang begini?!"

Jihoon tidak mengerti. Kenapa Soonyoung memarahinya? Bukankah ia sudah tahu kalau Jihoon itu tidak peka dan memiliki obsesi tersendiri terhadap makhluk halus? Kenapa saat ia akhirnya tahu beberapa hal yang berkaitan dengan yang disukainya ada berada dekat padanya, harus dihalangi oleh Soonyoung? Disertai alasan yang kurang logis seperti itu, pula.

"Kenapa—" Jihoon menjauh dari Soonyoung. "Kenapa kau terlihat sangat anti dengan yang namanya hantu, Soonyoung? Bukankah kau sudah dianugerahi dengan sesuatu yang tidak semua orang punya? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang akan hal itu?"

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon tidak percaya. Apa yang dikatakan lelaki kecil di depannya ini?

"Jihoon—"

"Tidakkah itu menyenangkan memiliki sesuatu yang tidak orang lain miliki?"

"Tidak jika hal itu adalah hal yang membuatku tidak bisa merasakan bahagia."

Jihoon balas menatap Soonyoung. Menemukan kesedihan tergambar dengan jelas di wajahnya. Rasa bersalah menguasai Jihoon. Apakah ia telah membuat Soonyoung teringat dengan hal yang seharusnya tak boleh ia ingat?

"Maaf—"

"Aku maafkan jika kamu mau mengijinkanku bermalam di sini."

Jihoon terkesiap. Ia dibodohi?

"Kwon Soon—"

"Sssh!" Lelaki yang memiliki bentuk mata unik itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Jihoon. "Wanita yang kamu lihat semalam, dia akan kembali lagi malam ini."

 _Namja_ Lee itu terdiam lagi. Soonyoung mengelus kepalanya.

"Kali ini bukan untuk berjalan-jalan di depan rumah seperti yang dilakukannya semalam," Soonyoung memerhatikan bentuk wajah Jihoon dengan cermat. "Tapi untuk bertamu."

Lagi. Jihoon merasakannya lagi. Jantungnya yang berdegup cepat. Ia merasa tertantang.

"Bertamu ke rumahku?"

Soonyoung mengangguk, membuat jantung Jihoon seolah akan keluar dari tempatnya karena berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Bahkan mungkin Soonyoung bisa mendengarnya.

"Itu bagus." Jihoon mengatakannya dengan berbisik, namun Soonyoung bisa membaca gerak bibirnya. Menggeleng, Soonyoung merasa percuma telah memberitahu Jihoon tentang kodrat manusia dan makhluk halus.

"Jadi kamu harus mengijinkanku menginap, Jihoonie."

Kepala milik lelaki yang lebih pendek dari Soonyoung itu memiring. "Kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena wanita itu sudah bisa dipastikan akan mengincarmu sampai kamu—"

Soonyoung menghela napasnya, tidak percaya harus mengatakan ini. Sedangkan Jihoon masih memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sampai kamu merasakan derita yang sama seperti yang wanita itu rasakan."

.

.

.

 _To be Continued..._

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Story Words Count : 3.495 (Without Summary, Emoji, Dots, and A/N).**_

 _Hello there. Aku kembali membawakan sebuah fanfiction SoonHoon dengan tema Romance-Horror-Drama fiction. Aku harap ada yang suka, walau engga berharap terlalu banyak juga karena aku merasa memang ada kekurangan dalam ff ini, juga karena sensasi menyeramkannya kurang terasa. Tapi yah, ini baru bab pertama. Aku sendiri berharap lebih di bab berikutnya._

 _Lanjutkah? Atau cukup sampai di sini? Mohon ekspresikan pendapat Anda di kolom Review, mungkin ada masukan atau semacamnya?_

 _Terima kasih._

 _alexssucchi, Malang, 070215._


	2. The Dance Under Black Umbrella

**Please, Make the Horror Come to Me!**

 _ **A SEVENTEEN's Fanfiction, with Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung as the main cast**_

 _ **Characters belong to themselves, Story belong to alexssucchi**_

 _ **Lee Jihoon hanya seorang pemuda yang ingin merasakan kejadian yang menyeramkan. Jadi ia berusaha untuk mendapatkan kejadian itu. Doanya terkabulkan. Hanya saja ada seorang pemuda yang turut hadir bersamaan dengan kejadian menyeramkan yang mendatanginya. Siapa dia sebenarnya?**_

 _ **A romance-horror fiction story, not a common horror story, fyi. Few typos.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 2 : The Dance Under Black Umbrella**

Ada banyak kejanggalan yang bersarang dengan lekatnya di benak _namja_ Busan bernama Lee Jihoon. Begitu banyak, hingga membuatnya bingung apa-apa saja hal yang mengganjal itu. Mungkin ia bisa menyebutkan beberapa, namun masih ada banyak yang lain tapi tidak bisa ia sampaikan karena dia sendiri tidak paham.

Jihoon sekarang sedang berjalan bersama seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya bernama Kwon Soonyoung. Berjalan menuju sekolah mereka, yang entah kebetulan atau tidak adalah satu sekolah yang sama. Melirik sekilas ke arah Soonyoung, Jihoon berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh _namja_ Kwon ini di rumahnya pagi tadi.

Tentang diri dan kemaniakan Jihoon terhadap makhluk halus. Tentang obsesinya yang membuat para makhluk halus tertarik kepadanya. Tentang keinginan kuat seorang Lee Jihoon yang menurut Kwon Soonyoung akan mendatangkan masalah kepada remaja dengan tubuh kecil itu.

Tentang seorang wanita―yang Jihoon belum lihat dengan jelas seperti apa rupanya―pembawa payung hitam besar yang ia lihat semalam melalui jendela kamar tidurnya, akan datang mengunjungi rumahnya malam ini. Paling tidak, itulah yang dikatakan Soonyoung kepadanya. Belum bisa dikonfirmasi benar atau tidaknya.

" _Wanita itu akan datang, membawa penderitaan dan kesialan yang selama ini ia rasakan untuk diberikan kepadamu."_

Sudah berapa kali bulu kuduk Jihoon meremang pagi ini, Jihoon sendiri tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah wanita yang dilihatnya semalam akan datang berkunjung dan sebuah fakta lain bahwa rumahnya dipenuhi oleh hantu.

Dahinya mengerut. Hal ini jadi membuatnya ingin bertanya, "Soonyoung?"

Yang dipanggil lekas menoleh. Seolah setiap suara yang dikeluarkan Jihoon adalah sebuah sinyal berfrekuensi tinggi yang dengan cepat ditangkap indra pendengarannya. "Ya?"

Bola mata beriris coklat milik Jihoon bertemu dengan milik Soonyoung. "Kau―" Jihoon memutuskan pandangannya. "Kau indigo?"

Soonyoung mengerjap sambil tetap menatap Jihoon selama beberapa detik. Kemudian mengalihkannya ke bawah―menatap trotoar yang dihias batu kerikil.

"Um―ya. Kamu bisa bilang begitu." Jawab Soonyoung apa adanya.

Tapi Jihoon kurang puas dengan jawaban itu. Ia masih ingin bertanya, tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus ditanyakan. Ingin rasanya Jihoon melempar ransel merah marun yang disangganya, dirinya yang labil dan bingung sendiri ini seperti bukan dirinya saja.

Jihoon terus saja berkutat dengan pikirannya, tidak memedulikan Soonyoung yang sesekali berjalan dengan langkah aneh di depannya. Mengabaikan panggilan kecil Soonyoung serta tak menghiraukan Soonyoung yang bersenandung dengan nama Jihoon sebagai lariknya.

Jihoon juga tidak menyadari pose Soonyoung yang menirukan cara berjalan seekor penguin. _Namja_ itu bahkan menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya yang serta-merta membuatnya jadi perhatian para pejalan kaki yang melintas di sekitar mereka. Soonyoung yang jadi pusat perhatian tidak ambil pusing dan tetap menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dengan aktif.

Seorang lelaki yang menari dengan riangnya dan seorang lelaki mungil yang sedang terdiam―fokus dengan pikirannya. Lebih dari cukup untuk membuat orang berpikir tentang betapa bertolak belakang sifat keduanya.

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dengan cara mereka masing-masing, hingga mereka mencapai pintu gerbang sekolah.

Dengan sangat mendadak, Soonyoung berhenti lima meter sebelum benar-benar melewati pintu gerbang, sedangkan Jihoon berjalan mendahuluinya masih dengan pose yang sama seperti sebelumnya―menekan bibir bawah menggunakan jari telunjuk, pose berpikirnya. Yang sedetik kemudian berpindah posisi dengan cepat ke samping Soonyoung yang menarik lengannya, lalu mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari gerbang.

Tersadar, Jihoon memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Soonyoung. "Ada apa? Ini sekolah kita. Kau tidak salah tempat," Jihoon hampir melangkah sebelum Soonyoung menariknya lagi. Kali ini Jihoon melotot. "Apa, _sih_?"

Soonyoung yang matanya melebar menatap gedung sekolah, bertanya dengan nada pelan. "Ini―benar ini sekolah untuk manusia?"

Hampir saja Jihoon berkeinginan untuk menginjak kaki _namja_ Kwon itu atas pertanyaan tidak masuk akalnya, sebelum ia teringat kalau Soonyoung memiliki indra keenam. Oke, hal ini jadi lebih menarik baginya. "Kau melihat― _sesuatu_?"

Soonyoung menggeleng. "Ini bukan hanya _sesuatu_ ," Ia menatap ngeri kepada Jihoon. "Ini lebih dari _sesuatu_."

Antusiasme kembali terpasang di mimik muka Jihoon. "Apakah berarti ada banyak? Bisa beritahu dimana sajakah mereka?"

Jihoon menarik ujung jaket abu-abu yang dipakai Soonyoung, menuntut jawaban. Membuat Soonyoung memusatkan perhatiannya pada si lelaki mungil. Campur aduk perasaan yang ada dalam diri Soonyoung sekarang. Khawatir, takut, panik, dan segala perasaan buruk lainnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menggeleng.

"Uh. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan keberadaan mereka dengan tepat."

"Di rumahku tadi kau menyebutkan keberadaan para hantu itu dengan sangat detail, jika kau lupa." Kalimat yang Jihoon lontarkan membuat Soonyoung memaksakan senyum.

"Ung. Kelebihan ini hanya bisa digunakan beberapa menit?" Elakan Soonyoung yang super basi bagi Jihoon, membuat _namja_ imut itu mendecakkan lidahnya.

 _Alasan yang sangat_ otaku _sekali._

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat kali ini―berusaha untuk tidak tertangkap tangan lagi oleh Soonyoung. Soonyoung sendiri sedang berjalan cepat menyusulnya. Pemuda itu dipenuhi aura yang sarat akan ketidaktenangan. Matanya yang melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan cepat itu membuktikan bahwa pernyataannya beberapa detik yang lalu adalah kebohongan belaka.

 _Soonyoung melihat mereka. Melihatnya dengan jelas._

Walau Jihoon tidak memiliki kekuatan supernatural seperti Soonyoung, tapi ia tahu kalau kelebihan seperti itu tidak digunakan hanya untuk beberapa menit dan memiliki batas waktu. Kelebihan supernatural seperti itu akan terus membuat orang yang memilikinya untuk menggunakannya. Baik secara sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja.

Jihoon menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas. Senyum meremehkan. Memangnya Soonyoung pikir Jihoon sebodoh itu?

 _Bzzz, syat!_

Jihoon mendadak pusing dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Bunyi dengungan memenuhi indra pendengarannya, membuatnya jengah. Hampir saja tubuh kecilnya terbanting dengan keras, kalau saja kedua tangan Soonyoung yang sigap tidak menahannya. Soonyoung merengkuh tubuh Jihoon dari belakang lalu mendudukkannya dengan kaki dan tangan kanan yang menahan punggung Jihoon.

"Jihoonie?!" Soonyoung memanggil. Namun respon Jihoon hanyalah mengerang. Seolah ingin mengekspresikan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Soonyoung terbelalak.

Ada luka di pipi halus Jihoon. Luka segaris dengan darah mengalir yang Soonyoung tidak tahu sejak kapan berada di sana. Ia tahu Jihoon tidak menabrakkan dirinya sendiri ke apapun yang sekiranya dapat membuat luka.

Mata Soonyoung bergerak liar. Mencari siapapun atau apapun yang membuat lelaki di rengkuhannya ini terluka. Visualnya menangkap _sesuatu_ , kemudian. Berada beberapa langkah di tempat yang―entah kenapa bernuansa gelap, Soonyoung sadar setelahnya kalau ada pohon besar di sana.

Di bawah pohon itu sendiri ada seseorang― _atau bukan_. Soonyoung tidak sudi menyebut sosok itu seseorang. Makhluk itu, makhluk yang menyerupai perempuan dengan payung besar berwarna hitam yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Gaunnya melambai-lambai seolah tertiup angin, padahal tidak ada udara yang berhembus saat itu. Memperlihatkan sepasang kaki putih bersih.

Payung besar itu sendiri, berputar-putar di atas makhluk itu. Seakan ingin menunjukkan bahwa pemilik payung senang akan suatu hal dan menyampaikan perasaannya itu dengan memutar-mutar payung besarnya. Seperti sebuah tarian dengan payung sebagai propertinya.

Jihoon yang berada di pangkuan Soonyoung melenguh. _Namja_ Kwon itu segera menatapnya khawatir. "Jihoonie! Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

" _Tidak ada yang tidak akan kenapa-kenapa."_

Bisikan itu menghilang bersamaan dengan sosok yang Soonyoung lihat. Bisikan seorang wanita, dengan nada yang begitu dingin dan tajam. Rahang Soonyoung mengeras.

"Breng―"

"Soonyoung?" Umpatan yang akan dilontarkan Soonyoung terinterupsi dengan panggilan bingung Lee Jihoon. "Apa yang―"

Jihoon tidak meneruskan pertanyaannya karena kepalanya semakin terasa begitu berat dan pening. Ia memegangi kepalanya.

"Sssh. Mari kita cari tempat lain yang layak untukmu menenangkan diri." Soonyoung mengelus kepala Jihoon pelan, mengangkat tubuh lemas Jihoon untuk berdiri, lantas menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal_ , memposisikan kepala Jihoon senyaman mungkin dalam dekapannya.

Jihoon tidak mampu menolak. Soonyoung adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membantunya untuk saat ini. Ia merasa tidak mampu bergerak, jujur saja.

Sambil melangkah menjauh dari tempat kejadian yang tidak terduga tadi, Soonyoung menyadari masih sangat sedikit murid yang datang. Sekolah ini masih sepi. _Atau sebaliknya?_ Melihat banyaknya makhluk yang harus dilihat dengan kemampuan khusus berkeliaran di sana-sini.

Soonyoung melirik jam tangan merah yang dikenakan Jihoon di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam delapan kurang lima belas menit masih sesepi ini? Sungguh. Murid macam apa _sih_ , yang bersekolah di sini? Ia menggeleng dan menghela napas pelan.

Tiupan napasnya membuat poni Jihoon yang menutupi dahi tersibak sedikit. Soonyoung menatap wajah bulat dengan pipi gembung itu dengan cermat. Luka segaris namun tampak dalam itu tampak harus cepat diobati. Kelopak mata Jihoon sendiri membuka dan menutup dengan ritme yang tidak teratur, menandakan pemuda yang berada di gendongannya ini benar-benar linglung.

Merapatkan pegangannya, Soonyoung diam-diam menaruh perhatian yang besar terhadap Jihoon dan bertekad akan menjaganya dari makhluk-makhluk yang membahayakan manusia hanya dengan kehadirannya saja.

◦⁰⁰(≥◦≤)⁰⁰◦

"Dia menghilang kemudian setelah memperlihatkan kesenangannya dengan memutar payung hitam besar miliknya." Soonyoung mengakhiri ceritanya dengan helaan napas panjang.

Baru saja siuman, Jihoon langsung bangkit dan memaksa Soonyoung untuk bercerita dengan _detail_ terkait apa sajakah yang terjadi saat ia dalam kondisi tak sadar. Soonyoung yang awalnya menolak, jadi harus bercerita dengan terpaksa setelah Jihoon mengancamnya tidak akan memperbolehkannya untuk menginap di rumahnya.

 _Benar-benar galak._ Soonyoung mencibir dalam hati.

Jihoon sendiri sekarang sedang terdiam dalam duduknya―kepalanya masih berdenyut menyakitkan. Soonyoung membawanya ke ruang kesehatan sekolah―mungkin lelaki itu mencermati denah sekolahnya selagi berpikir tempat manakah yang tepat bagi Jihoon untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya.

Jari-jarinya terulur ke pipinya yang terasa ditempeli sesuatu. _Plester?_ Memang pipinya kenapa?

Menatap meminta penjelasan kepada Soonyoung, yang ditatap menjawab langsung tanpa perlu ditanya. " _Dia_ sempat melukaimu. Lukanya cukup dalam. Jadi aku segera menempelkan benda itu." Ia menunjuk pipi Jihoon dengan gerakan berputar.

"Kau selalu membawa plester atau bagaimana?" Jihoon bertanya tanpa rasa penasaran sedikit pun.

Soonyoung menunduk sebentar untuk kemudian mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon. "Untuk persiapan dan jaga-jaga."

Jihoon mengernyit. Soonyoung bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mendekat kepada Jihoon dan menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya di dahi Jihoon yang poninya tersibak. Lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk ia letakkan di dahinya sendiri. Mengecek suhu tubuh Jihoon.

"Seharusnya baik-baik saja," Soonyoung mengelus pipi Jihoon yang diplester kemudian menjauhkan tangannya yang ditatap dengan tajam. "Tapi apakah kamu merasa tidak baik?"

Menggeleng, Jihoon menimpali, "Aku baik-baik saja."―baik-baik saja dengan pertanyaan yang bermunculan satu persatu dan membuat Jihoon ingin menjambak rambut hitam Soonyoung. Jihoon tersenyum tidak ikhlas.

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon sebentar kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan menangkup pipi bulat Jihoon. Jihoon terkejut tentunya. Tapi tidak berkutik saat kedua iris coklat menghanyutkan itu memandanginya dalam-dalam.

"Jihoonie."

Jihoon bergumam tidak jelas. Entah kenapa ia merasa atmosfir di sekitarnya berubah menjadi―entahlah, ia sendiri tidak bisa menggambarkannya.

Tarikan dan tiupan napas Soonyoung menyentuh kulit wajah Jihoon saat lelaki itu mendekatkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Jihoon bisa merasakan keinginan kuat untuk menampar Soonyoung sekencang-kencangnya, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa.

Suasananya ini, membuat Jihoon terdiam dan tidak dapat berbuat apapun.

Jari-jari Soonyoung terangkat, mengusap kelopak mata Jihoon yang menutup―Jihoon refleks, karena ia tidak mau jari-jari kotor―padahal bersih―itu menusuk bola matanya.

"Ada kotoran di matamu." Soonyoung mengusap lagi kemudian meniup kelopak mata Jihoon dan memberi jarak yang cukup jauh di antara keduanya.

Jihoon tidak mau membuka matanya, membuat Soonyoung kebingungan. "Jihoonie?"

Masih tidak terbuka dan panik langsung menguasai Soonyoung. Apakah Jihoon tertidur dengan posisi duduk? "Jihoonie, buka matamu! Setidaknya kalau ingin tidur, berbaringlah!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Soonyoung terdiam.

"J-Jihooniiie~!" Soonyoung merengek sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Jihoon, yang tidak kunjung membuka matanya.

Dan Soonyoung benar-benar serius sedang panik sekarang. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menghilangkan jarak di antara keduanya. Berniat mengecek apakah masih ada hirupan napas di sana.

Jarak bisa diukur sejengkal dan―

"OMO!"

―Soonyoung terjatuh dari ranjang dengan jantung yang berpacu cepat. Jihoon tiba-tiba membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan melotot kepadanya, tentu itu membuat Soonyoung kaget. Ia menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya dengan tangan mengelus dada, sedangkan si pelaku hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal tanpa mau tahu bagaimana keadaan korbannya.

"Tidak lucu, Jihoonie! Bagaimana kalau mendadak aku terserang gangguan jantung?!" Soonyoung memekik dan itu membuat Jihoon tertawa semakin keras―merasa ekspresi yang dibuat Soonyoung itu benar-benar lucu.

Yang menjadi objek tawa hanya bisa merengut, yang kemudian digantikan oleh senyuman kecil. Entah kenapa, Jihoon yang tertawa lepas membuatnya merasa tenang. Ia membuang napas berat. Matanya tidak sengaja melirik jam dinding di ruangan itu. Sudah sepuluh menit terlewat sejak bel masuk berdering. Mereka harus segera ke kelas.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Pelajaran sudah dimulai, kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini dengan segera." Soonyoung berusaha menghentikan tawa Jihoon yang berkelanjutan.

Kalau bukan karena untuk mengikuti pelajaran, Soonyoung pasti sudah membiarkan Jihoon tertawa selama mungkin. Jarang-jarang, 'kan, bisa melihat orang galak tertawa terbahak-bahak?

Jihoon mengusap air matanya yang keluar karena tawanya. "Ahaha, ya, ya. Kita harus, haha," Sambil menahan tawanya, Jihoon bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di samping Soonyoung yang memegangi tangannya. Tangan Jihoon yang bebas melepaskan pegangan Soonyoung. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, haha."

Menolak bantuan sambil tertawa geli. Soonyoung berekspresi datar sekarang.

Langkah kecil kaki Jihoon membawanya ke luar ruangan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Soonyoung di belakang―masih sambil menahan tawanya. Soonyoung buru-buru menyusul.

Saat menutup pintu, perhatian Soonyoung teralih ke arah cermin yang ada di dalam ruang kesehatan. Ia tersenyum dan berbisik pelan.

" _Terima kasih telah meminjamkan tempat ini dengan sangat baik dan tidak mengganggu Jihoonie dalam istirahatnya."_

Pintu tertutup sepenuhnya, kemudian terdengar suara terkunci. Soonyoung menguncinya dari luar.

Soonyoung sempat melihat sebuah senyuman muncul sebagai refleksi di cermin itu.

(•w•)"

Jihoon duduk di bangkunya dengan gelisah yang tidak bisa ia tutupi. Beberapa kali guru mata pelajaran yang sedang memberi materi memanggilnya untuk menanyakan apakah ia ingin ke toilet atau apa, tapi Jihoon hanya menggeleng.

Bahkan teman sekelasnya yang duduk di kursi belakang Jihoon mencoleknya terus-menerus sambil bertanya apakah Jihoon sedang tidak enak badan. Jawaban Jihoon tetap satu, tidak.

Memang tidak biasa bagi seorang Jihoon untuk merasa tidak nyaman saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Justru biasanya, ialah orang yang paling menikmati suara guru saat sedang menyampaikan materi di antara banyak murid di kelasnya.

Tapi untuk saat ini, Jihoon tidak bisa mendapatkan _mood_ itu. Ia tidak bisa tenang sedari tadi, perasaan gelisah terus menderanya. Ia sudah mencapai lembar kelima bagian belakang buku tulisnya untuk dicoreti dengan tangga nada yang tidak jelas. Bahkan ada gambar pusaran di tengah-tengah gambar tangga nada itu.

Apa yang membuatnya seperti ini sekarang, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah karena perasaan mengganjal yang sedari tadi pagi mengganggunya. Ada banyak hal. Ada banyak hal yang membuat Jihoon terganggu.

Kebanyakan perasaan ini muncul setelah ia menyadari banyak hal yang terlewatkan olehnya.

Misalnya, mengenai siapakah yang menekan bel rumahnya semalam. Jihoon tahu ini aneh, tapi ia ingat, sangat ingat, kejadian tadi malam. Ia yang terus-menerus menatap wanita yang membawa payung itu, hingga berhenti di seberang rumahnya. Gerakannya yang seolah akan menyingkap payung besarnya, yang disusul dengan suara bel rumahnya. Ya, Jihoon mengakui setelah itu ia benar-benar melupakan sosok wanita itu dan berjalan meninggalkan jendela. Namun, yang mengganjal di sini adalah―Jihoon yang sama sekali _tidak_ melihat Soonyoung keluar dari rumahnya sesaat sebelum bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Padahal jelas-jelas semalam yang berkunjung ke rumahnya adalah Kwon Soonyoung, dan rumah Soonyoung sendiri, berada di depan rumah Jihoon. Tepat di depan rumahnya dan Jihoon tidak melihat Soonyoung keluar dari rumahnya untuk bertamu ke rumahnya. Bukankah itu aneh?

Ada lagi, perasaan yang membuatnya sangat ingin tahu alasan sesungguhnya lelaki yang menjadi tetangga barunya itu bertamu pagi-pagi buta ke rumah para penghuni lingkungan rumah sekitar. Jujurkah Soonyoung saat mengatakan ia ingin mendekatkan dan mengakrabkan diri sendiri dengan para tetangga? Kalaupun memang benar, kenapa harus pagi-pagi sekali?

Dan yang lebih mengganggunya, adalah pernyataan yang keluar langsung dari mulut Soonyoung yang berbunyi, _"Ketika aku bertanya beberapa hal mengenai dirimu, aku menemukan kabar kalau kamu bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan sekolah baruku."_ Mungkin memang terlihat wajar, tapi tidakkah kamu merasa terganggu apabila orang asing menanyakan hal tentang dirimu kepada orang yang mengenalmu? Itu yang Jihoon rasakan.

Kenapa tidak bertanya langsung padanya? Dan apa _beberapa hal_ yang lain itu? Jihoon yakin tidak hanya tempatnya bersekolah yang Soonyoung tanyakan.

Lalu ada pula perasaan mengganjal lainnya. Kali ini tentang siapakah Soonyoung sebenarnya. Siapa Kwon Soonyoung itu? Terakhir ia bertanya apakah ia seorang indigo, Soonyoung menjawab dengan kalimat paling tidak memuaskan yang pernah Jihoon dengar. Jawaban Soonyoung sama sekali tidak menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

Apakah ini adalah salah satu cara Soonyoung untuk membuat Jihoon penasaran kepadanya dan membuat Jihoon semakin tertarik dengan pemuda itu? Kalau memang iya, mungkin Jihoon akan mencoba untuk berhenti penasaran.

Tapi apa perlunya Soonyoung mendekati Jihoon pula? Untuk apa Soonyoung melekat kepadanya yang notabene adalah orang yang baru dikenalnya? Untuk alasan seperti apakah Soonyoung terus saja bersamanya dan―Jihoon memegang plester di pipinya―kenapa Soonyoung bersikap begitu peduli terhadapnya?

Hal ini membuat Jihoon teringat pernyataan Soonyoung yang lain. Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan obsesinya kepada para hantu dan makhluk halus telah membuat magnet pada diri Jihoon yang membuat para makhluk itu tertarik dan berdatangan padanya. Dan dugaan Jihoon berikutnya, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri. _Tertarik padanya?_ Bolehkah Jihoon berpikir kemungkinan bahwa Soonyoung juga bukan manusia?

Jihoon menggeleng. Memikirkan perasaan mengganjal lainnya.

Normalnya, payung berukuran besar akan sangat berat untuk dibawa, apalagi diputar-putar. Jika Jihoon yang melakukannya, sudah bisa dipastikan tangannya akan terpelintir, atau paling tidak dahinya akan membengkak karena tidak bisa menyeimbangkan berat payung di tangan dan membuat benda itu lepas dari pegangan. Tapi mendengar cerita dari Soonyoung tadi, bahwa wanita yang semalam dilihatnya berdiri di bawah pohon besar di sekolahnya sambil memutar payung besar itu―Jihoon menyibak poninya.

Hei, Jihoon yang seorang _namja_ saja tidak akan kuat melakukannya, apalagi seorang _yeoja_ yang terkenal dengan perilaku lembutnya, 'kan? Hal ini membuatnya semakin yakin akan suatu hal―memang, sosok itu bukan seorang manusia. Dan yang bukan manusia itu, sedang mengincar Jihoon. Entah untuk alasan apa.

Jihoon sendiri merasakan _dilemma_. Haruskah ia senang karena ada hantu yang mengejar-ngejarnya setelah sebelumnya ialah yang harus mengejar-ngejar makhluk halus? Atau haruskah ia takut karena apabila makhluk halus itu berhasil menangkapnya, ia akan berada dalam bahaya―mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang berjalan dengan cepat begitu berhasil membuat luka dalam pada pipinya. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia dikejar semalaman? Mati di pagi hari? Sembilan puluh lima persen.

Membuang napas dengan berat menjadi salah satu hobi yang sering Jihoon lakukan hari ini.

Oh, bicara tentang wanita hantu itu, Jihoon merasa banyak keganjilan pada dirinya. Sebelumnya, Jihoon tidak pernah bisa melihat hantu, kenapa sekarang ia tiba-tiba bisa? Dengan sangat jelas pula―walau hanya sebagian tubuhnya saja.

Karena itu, Jihoon tidak menaruh rasa curiga sedikitpun ketika matanya menemukan kehadirannya. Bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang ia tidak akan tahu, kalau saja Soonyoung tidak memberitahunya. Jihoon pikir dia adalah wanita biasa yang sedang ingin berjalan-jalan di malam hari.

Yang lagi-lagi membuat Jihoon ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri adalah ketika ia mengingat kembali sebuah fakta, bahwa _tidak akan ada_ yang berani keluar rumah di lingkungan sekitar rumah Jihoon. Terutama saat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka setengah sepuluh. Selama Jihoon tinggal di sana, ia tidak pernah sekalipun mendapati tetangganya keluar dari rumah malam-malam.

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Karena setiap malam, Jihoon pasti akan terjaga sampai dini hari untuk memantau ada tidaknya makhluk halus yang berkeliaran. Karena itu Jihoon yakin akan penglihatannya yang tak pernah menemukan sesosok orang pun di tengah malam―walau hanya untuk berjalan-jalan.

Semakin tidak masuk akal saat Jihoon yang tidak merasa heran sama sekali saat melihat wanita hantu itu, dikelilingi pendar cahaya keputihan. Berpendar buram, tapi jelas di mata Jihoon―dan ia tidak merasa curiga. Rasanya ia seperti tidak pantas lagi menyandang nama Si Penganalisis yang Tepat―walau ia sendiri yang membuat panggilan itu untuk dirinya.

Jihoon menyerah dengan pelajaran kali ini. Ia meletakkan kepalanya yang masih memikirkan hal-hal lain di atas kedua lengannya yang terlipat. Ia mengantuk, bosan, dan lelah. Tapi juga merasa senang karena jantungnya yang berdegup kencang saat ini.

Ia tidak sabar menunggu nanti malam. Yang Soonyoung bilang akan datang mengunjungi rumahnya, wanita hantu itu, Jihoon masih penasaran dengan wajahnya. Keringat dingin muncul di dahi Jihoon, ia gugup. Tapi masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum antusiasnya. Jihoon mengambil buku tulis untuk menutupi kepalanya.

Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung.

Jihoon ingin mengenalnya lebih. Pemuda itu―Jihoon merasa pemuda itu telah membawa perubahan yang signifikan dalam kehidupannya. Kehadirannya pertama kali di hidup Jihoon saja sudah membawakan hal yang diinginkan Jihoon sejak lama.

Berpikir, Jihoon bertanya pada diri sendiri.

 _Kwon Soonyoung itu, bisa tidak membawakan hal yang menyeramkan kepadaku?_

.

.

.

 _To be Continued..._

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Story Words Count : 3.185 (Without Summary, Emoji, Dots, and A/N).**_

 _Saya kembali untuk fast update ff SoonHoon ini, karena mendapat respon positif yang cukup membuat saya bersemangat untuk mengetik kelanjutannya. Dan ya, bab ini lagi-lagi masih pembahasan. Konflik utama baru akan diungkap di bab selanjutnya. Semoga bab ini tidak mengecewakan dan membuat readers tetap menunggu bab selanjutnya._

 _Note 1: Perlu diketahui bahwa konflik ff ini akan selalu terbagi-bagi per 3 atau 4 bab. Dengan kasus baru di 3/4 bab tersebut. Namun konflik utama tetap akan melaju bersamaan dengan konflik lainnya._

 _Note 2: Seperti yang saya sebutkan di summary, ff ini tidak seperti cerita horor pada umumnya._

 _Note 3: Hantu, atau makhluk halus yang terdapat dalam cerita ini murni tercipta dari pikiran Alex. Yang sedikit terinspirasi oleh_ urban legend _. Jadi yang berharap banyak akan adanya_ urban legend _yang muncul di ff ini, saya sepertinya akan setengah mengecewakan Anda._

 _Note 4: Saya rela tidur 4 jam dalam 2 hari ini untuk melanjutkan ff demi kenyamanan para readers._

 _Note 5: Semoga bab ini tidak mengecewakan._

 _Special Thanks to : Paperoheart, , KittyJihoon, yayaerma1, mongyu0604, m2hyj, jihooney, fallen1004, dhantieee, bbihunminkook, aulialuthf27, aiayanaa, Ntaekookie, NadyaLee, DaeMinJae, Choiminkii923, sophiasoraya2, siscaMinstalove._

 _Terima kasih telah memberi tanda ceklis pada favorit dan follow. Terima kasih telah mengungkapkan pendapat Anda terhadap ff ini melalui kolom review, dan membeludaknya silent reader, saya sangat berterima kasih._

 _Masih perlu dilanjutkah? Atau cukup sampai di sini? Mungkin ada yang ingin mengekspresikan pendapat lagi atau memberi masukan?_

 _Terima kasih._

 _alexssucchi._

 _Malang, 20150902_


	3. The Guest with Umbrella is Coming

**Please, Make the Horror Come to Me!**

 _ **A SEVENTEEN's Fanfiction, with Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung as the main cast**_

 _ **Characters belong to themselves, story belong to alexssucchi**_

 _ **Lee Jihoon hanya seorang pemuda yang ingin merasakan kejadian yang menyeramkan. Jadi ia berusaha untuk mendapatkan kejadian itu. Doanya terkabulkan. Hanya saja ada seorang pemuda yang turut hadir bersamaan dengan kejadian menyeramkan yang mendatanginya. Siapa dia sebenarnya?**_

 _ **A romance-horror fiction story, not a common horror story, fyi. Few typos.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 3 : The Guest with Umbrella is Coming**

Mata Jihoon bergerak. Membaca huruf demi huruf yang membentuk kata dan tersusun menjadi sebuah kalimat. Menghela napas dengan panjang, mata Jihoon bergerak lagi. Berusaha memusatkan konsentrasinya pada tulisan yang tertera di sebuah buku referensi. Kemudian menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Lagi-lagi harus membaca kalimat yang sama berulang-ulang.

Cukup sudah.

"Kwon Soonyoung," Remaja 17 tahun yang masih terlihat seperti anak sekolah menengah pertama mengeluarkan suaranya dengan tatapan tajam kepada yang dipanggil. "Hentikan tatapanmu sebelum kau merasakan nikmatnya benturan buku tebal ini di dahimu."

Yang diancam merespon dengan sebuah cengiran. "Iya, iya. Aku tidak akan menatapmu lagi, kok." _Namja_ itu berdiri dan melangkah menjauh.

"Bagus. Tidak ada buruknya untuk menjadi seorang penurut, bukan?" Jihoon berbisik pelan seiring dengan langkah Soonyoung yang semakin menjauh, lalu mencoba untuk kembali fokus kepada bacaannya.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan hening. Jihoon menutup buku referensi milik perpustakaan sekolahnya dengan kasar. Mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri walau ia masih ingin duduk dan melanjutkan membaca. Dilanjut dengan berjalan menuju tempat penjaga perpustakaan berada, dengan niat meminjam buku yang kini digenggamnya.

Setelah menyerahkan kartu pelajarnya sebagai jaminan atas keselamatan buku yang dipinjamnya, Jihoon berjalan tergesa ke luar perpustakaan. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari _namja_ yang tadi diusirnya. Seharusnya belum jauh. Tapi dimana? Jihoon sulit menemukannya padahal koridor tidak banyak murid.

Teknik menghilangkan keberadaan diri sendiri? Rengutan sebal menghias wajah _namja_ Lee. Ia melangkah lemas menuju kelasnya. Kenapa pula ia harus merasakan kesepian padahal ia sendiri yang mengusirnya?

"Soonyoung." Jihoon menyebut nama itu tanpa sadar.

"Ya?"

Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya, dengan cepat merangkul pundak Jihoon dengan gaya yang sok akrab. Jihoon terkejut, tentu saja. Hampir saja ia melayangkan buku yang dipegangnya ke kepala _namja_ pemilik bentuk mata 10:10 itu.

"Kwon!" Jihoon menjerit, mendorong dada Soonyoung yang secara otomatis melepaskan rangkulannya. "Apa-apaan?!"

Yang didorong hanya cengar-cengir. Jihoon mecatat dalam hatinya bahwa hobi Soonyoung yang paling kental adalah membuat cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Yang setiap kali dilakukannya, akan membuat Jihoon kesal serta membuatnya berkeinginan untuk memukul kepala Soonyoung keras-keras. Tapi itu tidak berarti Jihoon membenci cengiran milik Soonyoung. Ia sebal. Itu saja.

Soonyoung mendekat lagi. Kali ini dengan jarak yang sekiranya bisa ditolerir Jihoon. "Kamu memanggilku, 'kan? Ada apa?"

Kerutan muncul di dahi Busan- _man_. "Aku memanggilmu? Kapan?"

Ekspresi Soonyoung yang awalnya cerah berubah datar. Sedatar lantai ubin yang mereka pijak. Matanya seolah ingin bertanya, _"Yang benar saja?"_

Jihoon mengangkat bahunya disertai mimik muka ketidaktahuan. Intinya, ia benar-benar tidak sadar telah menyebut nama Soonyoung sebelumnya. Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain sambil membuang napas kecewa.

"Kau sendiri?" Jihoon mendekap buku referensi di dadanya. "Kenapa menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba?"

Kakinya berhenti berjalan, diikuti Soonyoung yang baru berhenti beberapa langkah di depannya. "Lebih tepatnya, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal itu?"

Kini Soonyoung yang mengernyit. "Itu apa? Aku tidak menggunakan teknik khusus, sungguh. Aku hanya memang berbakat dalam hal mengendap-endap."

Kwon Soonyoung yang sering menarik perhatian orang di sekitar, berbakat dalam hal mengendap-endap. Seseorang, tolong bantu Jihoon untuk menahan tawanya. Sungguh. Sebuah ironi?

Melihat Jihoon menahan tawa remeh, Soonyoung mengibaskan tangannya. "Ya, ya. Tidak semua orang percaya, tentunya."

 _Siapa juga yang akan percaya?_

Kaki pendek Jihoon bergerak dan kembali melangkah, Soonyoung mengekor. Oh iya, ia sedang berjalan bersama Kwon Soonyoung. Kenapa ia bisa lupa?

"Soonyoung." Jihoon memanggil.

"Kali ini kamu memanggilku dengan sadar atau tidak?" Soonyoung bertanya sambil menyamai langkah Jihoon.

Jihoon menoleh kepada Soonyoung untuk membuat pemuda itu yakin kalau ia sadar sepenuhnya. Anggukan Soonyoung menandakan ia tidak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Ah. Kau tahu, um," Jihoon mengeratkan pegangannya pada buku. "Itu―aku ingin bertanya."

"Tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan, aku pasti menjawabnya dengan senang hati."

Setelah berpikir bagaimana menyusun kalimat pertanyaan yang tepat, Jihoon mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak di sebuah ruang kelas―tampaknya tidak sedang digunakan melihat betapa sepinya suasana di dalam. Soonyoung tidak duduk, ia hanya berdiri di depan Jihoon sambil sesekali melirik ke dalam kelas melalui jendela yang terdapat di samping kanan tempat Jihoon duduk.

"Uh―kau tahu, tadi malam saat kau berkunjung ke rumah," Jihoon memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya. "Aku―"

Jihoon terhenyak. Tunggu. Tadi pagi Soonyoung bilang sesuatu yang berbunyi seperti, _"Malam ini, dia tidak hanya akan berjalan-jalan―"_

Masalahnya adalah, _bagaimana Soonyoung bisa tahu kalau wanita itu berjalan di depan rumahnya?_

Apa Soonyoung melihatnya juga? Lantas―Jihoon menelan ludahnya dengan sulit―lantas siapa yang menekan bel rumahnya? Kalau Soonyoung memang melihatnya, setidaknya ia pasti melihat dari jendela rumahnya. Kapan tepatnya ia keluar rumah dan menekan bel rumah Jihoon? Sementara Jihoon sendiri sedang memerhatikan wanita itu yang mau tidak mau pasti akan melihat jalanan.

 _Dan pasti akan tahu kalau Soonyoung keluar dari rumah._

"Soonyoung, aku tidak mau berbasa-basi lagi," Tatapan serius terarah pada Soonyoung. "Siapa― _apa tepatnya_ yang menekan bel rumahku semalam?"

Ada perubahan gestur pada Soonyoung. _Namja_ itu menegang. Jihoon yang mempunyai kemampuan analisis, tentu tidak melewatkan respon yang diberikan Soonyoung terhadap pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kamu bertanya, Jihoonie? Tentu saja aku, bukan? Kamu tahu aku bertamu tadi malam," Soonyoung menggaruk pipinya. "Ingin mengakrabkan diri, kamu ingat?"

"Kau tahu ketika wanita itu berjalan di depan rumahmu, 'kan?" Respon gugup Soonyoung membuat salah satu sudut bibir Jihoon naik. "Aku melihatnya juga dengan mata kepalaku, Soonyoung. Melihat bahwa kau tidak terlihat keluar dari rumahmu sama sekali saat bel rumahku berbunyi."

Soonyoung diam.

"Kuakui mungkin perhatianku hanya terpusat pada wanita itu. Tapi aku masih peka dengan sekitar. Kalau ada orang yang berlalu, aku pasti akan menyadarinya," Jihoon membuka dan menutup sampul buku di tangannya. "Dan aku tidak menemukanmu keluar dari rumah."

Tampaknya lantai yang dipijaknya lebih menarik bagi Soonyoung untuk dipandang. Lelaki itu menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Soonyoung, kau―" Netra Jihoon mencoba untuk menusuk kepala Soonyoung dengan tatapannya. "Kau, manusia, 'kan?"

Soonyoung mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat. Menatap Jihoon tidak percaya.

Jihoon masih berusaha menganalisis di saat-saat seperti ini. Ada dua hal yang mungkin akan menjadi tindakan Soonyoung berikutnya. Pertama, Soonyoung terkejut karena tidak percaya Jihoon akan mengungkap identitasnya yang sebenarnya, dia bukan manusia, dan akan melakukan hal buruk pada Jihoon saat itu juga.

Kedua, Soonyoung terkejut karena tidak percaya Jihoon akan menuduhnya dengan hal yang tidak masuk akal, dia manusia yang hakiki, dan akan memukul kepala Jihoon untuk menyadarkannya dari sesuatu yang bodoh.

Hasil akhir keduanya mungkin memang sama-sama tidak baik bagi Jihoon. Tapi ia berharap opsi kedualah yang akan terjadi. Ia berharap Soonyoung adalah manusia.

"Apa yang kamu katakan, hei, Jihoonie?!" Soonyoung terkejut. "Aku tidak percaya―"

Oke, opsi yang pertama atau kedua?

Entah kenapa, kalimat berikutnya yang akan diucapkan Soonyoung menjadi begitu berarti untuk dinanti oleh Jihoon.

"Aku tidak percaya kamu akan mengatakan hal seperti itu! Tentu saja aku manusia, bukan?"

Jihoon lega dan menyiapkan dirinya untuk dipukul Soonyoung.

"Ya Tuhan, Jihoonie. Aku sama sekali tidak habis pikir!" Membuka salah satu kelopak matanya yang tertutup, Jihoon mengernyit. Soonyoung tidak akan memukulnya? "Baiklah! Aku akan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya!"

Bibir Jihoon membulat. Oh. Soonyoung tidak memukulnya justru akan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya? Bagus. Analisisnya benar sebanyak tujuh puluh lima persen saja.

"Tadi malam itu―" Soonyoung menekan dagu dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya selama beberapa saat. Seolah mempertimbangkan, tepatkah ia bercerita kepada Jihoon tentang yang sebenarnya? Ia ragu, namun perasaan itu hilang setelah menatap Jihoon yang terlihat menunggu jawabannya dengan penuh harap.

Oke. Dia _harus_ cerita.

Soonyoung berdehem. "Tadi malam itu―"

* * *

 _Soonyoung baru saja selesai membereskan barang-barang yang dibawanya setelah berpindahan. Siang tadi ia baru sampai di rumah barunya dan barang-barangnya datang 2 jam kemudian. Agak terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan, tapi melihat barangnya yang tidak apa-apa saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Soonyoung. Mungkin terjebak macet atau apalah. Dan karena keterlambatan itu, membuat Soonyoung baru benar-benar menyelesaikan semuanya sampai larut malam begini._

 _Ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Membawa barang-barang berat kesana kemari dan mengatur tempatnya dengan tepat, cukup untuk membuat lelah pada diri Soonyoung. Besok harus menghadiri sekolah pula, membuatnya semakin lelah saja. Bisa dipastikan ia akan bangun kesiangan melihat tubuhnya yang terasa seperti dikuras habis staminanya._

 _Heh, ya sudahlah. Toh mau bagaimana lagi, terlambat di hari pertama mungkin tidak apa, ia bisa beralasan dengan dalih tersesat karena masih baru dengan lingkungan tersebut. Yang penting bagi Soonyoung sekarang, adalah udara segar. Berkutat dengan barang-barangnya sendiri membuat Soonyoung agak sesak._

 _Ia ingin menghirup udara malam di lingkungan barunya. Baru saja mencapai jendela depan, ia menangkap sesosok wanita sedang berjalan di trotoar. Soonyoung melihat jam tangan hitamnya. Jam dua belas kurang tujuh menit. Cukup itu saja, Soonyoung pun tahu wanita itu bukan seorang manusia―ditambah dengan pendar keputihan yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, bukti nyata yang tak bisa ditolah kalau sosok itu adalah kalangan makhluk halus. Tapi Soonyoung tidak berbuat apapun. Ia cukup memerhatikan saja._

 _Tatapannya mengikuti langkah demi langkah wanita hantu itu. Menduga-duga apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dan apa yang dilakukannya selanjutnya, membuat Soonyoung terkaget-kaget. Sosok itu berhenti di depan rumahnya. Menyingkap payung hitam besarnya dan menatap Soonyoung tepat di mata._

 _Soonyoung ditatap tepat di mata―mata hitam yang menyeramkan. Soonyoung diam membatu. Tidak sempat menghapal rupa sosok tersebut, wanita itu sudah menghilang dari penglihatannya._

 _Tidak benar-benar menghilang. Soonyoung mendapati sosok itu sedang menghadap ke arahnya dan menekan bel rumah yang bertempat di depan rumah Soonyoung. Soonyoung mengernyit dan terkejut lagi ketika lampu di rumah itu menyala. Si pemilik rumah belum tidur?_

 _Merasa keadaan berubah menjadi gawat apabila ia membiarkan pemilik rumah melihat apa yang menunggu di depan rumahnya, Soonyoung segera berlari keluar rumah. Tak sengaja ia menginjak ekor kucing yang sedang tiduran di trotoar depan rumahnya. Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuknya segera sampai di depan makhluk itu._

 _Soonyoung membisikkan kata-kata, lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ke arah hantu yang memegang payung besar itu. "Demi Bapa yang ada di surga, aku memerintahkanmu untuk pergi dari tempat ini!_ In principio _!"_

 _Sosok itu memutar payungnya kemudian menghilang. Soonyoung menarik napas dalam-dalam. Oke, dia harus menggantikan peran hantu itu sekarang. Ia berjalan mendekat ke pintu rumah. Memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam jaket parasut biru dongkernya._

 _Ketika pintu terbuka, Soonyoung mendapati anak kecil di sana._

 _Soonyoung jadi merasa antara kesal dan bersyukur. Kesal karena makhluk tadi berniat mengganggu anak kecil. Bersyukur karena Soonyoung datang tepat pada waktunya._

" _Maaf mengganggu malam-malam,_ Dik _."_

 _Dan Soonyoung menunjukkan cengiran pertamanya kepada_ namja _imut yang memandanginya dengan rasa ingin tahu itu._

* * *

Soonyoung mengakhiri ceritanya dengan mata yang terus-menerus melirik ke arah jendela kelas di belakang Jihoon. Selama bercerita juga, Jihoon bisa melihat Soonyoung bergerak gelisah sambil melirik ke dalam kelas. Jihoon pikir Soonyoung kelelahan berdiri, _tapi sepertinya bukan, ya?_

Jihoon berdiri. Tatapan Soonyoung sekarang teralihkan. "Apakah ada yang― _menemani kita_?"

Soonyoung tersenyum lemas. Dengan segera ia menarik tangan Jihoon dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Entah kenapa koridor jadi tampak sepi sekali, padahal sekarang masih jam istirahat. Mereka berjalan sampai pada koridor yang ramai oleh murid. Soonyoung seperti telah mendapatkan ketenangannya kembali―Jihoon kembali menganalisis.

Di tengah keramaian itu, Jihoon berkata, "Soonyoung, masih ada hal lain yang menggangguku."

"Bisakah kita simpan itu untuk nanti?" Soonyoung berhenti, diikuti Jihoon. "Beberapa menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Kita bisa melanjutkannya saat sudah pulang sekolah nanti."

Jihoon ingin berkata _tidak_ karena ia keburu penasaran. Tapi melihat kondisi Soonyoung sekarang― _namja_ Kwon itu terlihat pucat dan tangannya dingin―mungkin memang harus dilanjut nanti saja. Ia mengangguk kemudian. Sambil berpikir sosok seperti apakah yang berada dalam ruang kelas tadi sehingga dapat membuat Kwon Soonyoung yang sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran makhluk halus memucat.

"Aku akan segera menemuimu, Jihoonie." Soonyoung melepas pegangannya lalu mengelus pipi yang ditempel plester itu dengan lembut. Kemudian berjalan menuju ke kelasnya sambil melambaikan tangan―terlihat seperti Soonyoung yang sebelumnya, bedanya kali ini lelaki itu melambaikan tangan seperti robot. Kaku dan patah-patah.

Jihoon menoleh ke belakang―arah ruang kelas yang mereka tempati beberapa saat waktu lalu. Sungguh. Kwon Soonyoung sampai berkeringat dingin begitu.

Seseram itukah?

└( ' ◦ ‛ )┘

Jihoon tersandung saat baru memasuki kelas dan hampir terjatuh dengan memalukan kalau saja tidak ada sepasang tangan untuk menarik lengannya yang bebas dari memegang buku, memposisikan Jihoon agar kembali seimbang. Yang menolong tersenyum kecil.

"Tersandung kaki sendiri? Kamu ini anak kecil atau apa?" Suara di belakangnya membuat Jihoon menoleh.

"Ah. Kau." Jihoon membuang pandangannya ke lantai. _Mencari_.

"Aw. Kamu cuek sekali, _sih_ , Hoonie~" Tangan yang tadinya digunakan untuk menolong sekarang terulur―hendak digunakannya untuk mencubit kedua pipi bulat Jihoon dengan gemas.

Tapi batal karena ia melihat plester luka di pipi Jihoon. Jadi ia mencubit yang satunya. Tanpa ada niatan bertanya ada apa dan kenapa plester itu bisa ada di pipi Jihoon.

Tatapan tidak suka khas Jihoon terarah kepada si penolong. "Lepas, Jeon Wonwoo."

Yang disebut namanya tertawa geli lalu melepas cubitannya pada pipi Jihoon, menuruti perintahnya sebelum tangannya patah nanti. Ia berjalan mengikuti Jihoon yang duduk di bangkunya, _namja_ bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu duduk di sebelahnya. Terus menatap Jihoon.

Jihoon adalah orang yang sensitif dan mudah risih. Matanya melotot ke arah pemuda Jeon. "Apa? Kalau memang ada yang ingin dikatakan, katakanlah, dan berhenti memandangiku seolah aku adalah makhluk asing."

Jeon tertawa renyah. "Tidak, tidak. Bukan apa-apa, _sih_ ," Ia merubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke depan, guru mata pelajaran sudah memasuki kelas. "Hanya saja, tidak biasa melihatmu bertingkah seperti ini."

Kening Jihoon berkerut. Apa maksudnya? "Seperti ini bagaimana?"

Wonwoo mengambil pensil mekaniknya. Memainkannya sebentar lalu bertanya, "Lelaki yang mengantarmu ke kelas tadi―dia tampan, ya, Hoonie?"

Jihoon semakin tidak mengerti. Apa hubungannya dengan Soonyoung? Dan Wonwoo mengabaikan pertanyaannya sebelumnya. Dan dia mengharapkan Jihoon menjawab pertanyaannya? Jihoon mengambil sebuah buku tulis dari dalam tasnya, membalas perbuatan Wonwoo yang acuh tak acuh terhadap pertanyaannya.

Baru hampir tiga menit Jihoon memerhatikan materi yang disampaikan oleh guru. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Wonwoo dan menganggap pelajaran kali ini terasa membosankan. Kemudian berkata, "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum menang. Memang tidak mungkin bagi Jihoon untuk mengabaikan pertanyaannya―sebuah pemikiran satu pihak yang tertanam pada Jeon Wonwoo. Padahal Jihoon hanya merasa bosan.

"Yah, karena aku rasa dia cukup menarik."

Mendelikkan matanya, Jihoon menutup mulutnya yang membuka lebar. "Kau―menyukai Soonyoung?"

"Oh, jadi namanya Soon―hei! Kenapa kamu malah menuduhku begitu?!" Wonwoo menggeleng. "Aku bilang begini karena kamu―"

"Ya?" Jihoon menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sendiri sedang berpikir matang-matang. Kalau respon Jihoon terhadap pernyataannya seperti ini, apa itu berarti Jihoon tidak memiliki ketertarikan dengan yang namanya Soonyoung itu?

Wonwoo melirik Jihoon―yang masih menanti kalimatnya. Oke, sepertinya Wonwoo harus berhenti bersikap sok tahu. Tapi ini karena tingkah Jihoon sendiri, _sih_. Wonwoo melihat Jihoon memasuki kelas setelah berpisah dengan _namja_ tidak dikenalnya itu, tapi baru saja masuk kelas Jihoon sudah tersandung. Apa namanya kalau bukan salah tingkah?

Eh, tampaknya memang bukan salah tingkah, _sih_.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir dia menarik. Itu saja." Wonwoo meralat jawabannya yang pertama akan dilontarkannya.

Jihoon tidak puas. Ia mencibir yang dibalas kekehan oleh Wonwoo. Membuatnya sebal dan merobek kecil kertas buku tulisnya dan melemparnya ke _namja_ Jeon yang duduk di samping kanannya. Kertas yang dilempar Jihoon jatuh ke lantai, bahkan sebelum mencapai bangku Wonwoo. Terlalu kecil, mungkin.

Jadi Jihoon merobek setengah halaman buku tulisnya, mengepalkannya, dan berancang-ancang untuk melemparnya dengan tepat ke arah Wonwoo. Yang menjadi target menyiapkan sebuah buku tulis sebagai tameng.

Kemudian berlangsunglah perang kertas di antara mereka berdua dengan Jihoon sebagai pelempar kertas dan Wonwoo sebagai papan target. Serangan kertas yang melayang ke arahnya ia hindari dengan gesit juga memakai buku tulisnya untuk memantulkan kertas.

Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, jadi terlihat seperti seorang olahragawan yang menekuni bidang tennis sedang melatih pukulannya dengan mesin pelempar otomatis bola tennis.

Hal itu terus berlanjut sampai mereka mendengar deheman dari arah depan. Jihoon dan Wonwoo berhenti dalam sekejap, serta berpura-pura melakukan hal lain. Jihoon membuka-buka buku tulisnya―yang dipenuhi robekan―sedangkan Wonwoo berlagak mencatat di atas kertas yang dilemparkan Jihoon.

"Lee Jihoon dan Jeon Wonwoo. Bersihkan kelas ketika jam sekolah telah usai." Titah sang guru yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh kedua siswa yang disebut namanya. Kemudian pelajaran berlangsung tenang lagi, siswa-siswi di kelas itu kembali fokus menghadap depan.

Jihoon dan Wonwoo juga―setelah Wonwoo menunjuk-nunjuknya seolah ia adalah biang keroknya, tidak sadar diri kalau sendirinya yang memancing masalah di awal. Jihoon merengut dan melempar secuil bagian dari karet penghapus, melemparnya pada Wonwoo. Terdiam kemudian setelah guru pemberi materi memanggil namanya.

Jari-jari Jihoon mengambil sebuah _ballpoint_ , kemudian berusaha menangkap inti-inti materi yang dijelaskan dan mencatat di buku tulisnya―yang sebenarnya sudah tidak layak pakai melihat betapa rusaknya―sambil berpikir akan membeli buku tulis baru.

Lagi-lagi Jihoon merasa bosan lima menit kemudian. Dia tidak _mood_ menulis. Jadi ia memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas.

Kemudian teringat sesuatu.

 _Oh iya, tadi yang membuatnya tersandung itu apa? Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Jihoon sempat melihat kaki bercelana putih ada di depannya. Saat berusaha melewatinya, Jihoon malah tersandung._

Jihoon menatap celananya. Kemudian menatap celana gurunya.

 _Ah. Di sekolah ini kan seharusnya tidak ada orang yang mengenakan celana putih, bahkan karyawan tidak mengenakan celana putih. Kok Jihoon tidak sadar?_

( •w•)┌

Jam tiga sore bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Menghidupkan kembali murid-murid yang tumbang di tengah-tengah pelajaran, juga membuat kesal para murid rajin yang masih ingin berasyik ria dengan materi yang diberikan.

Jihoon tidak termasuk salah satunya. Bukan murid tumbang, juga bukan murid yang terlalu antusias dengan pelajaran―walau sebelumnya ia termasuk kriteria yang ini.

Namun untuk kali ini, hari ini saja. Jihoon agak merasa senang saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara bel. Kesenangannya ini sendiri tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena ia menanti-nanti hal yang akan terjadi malam nanti.

Meskipun Jihoon belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi, ia hanya terlalu senang saja karena pada akhirnya, usaha kerasnya selama ini untuk berurusan dengan makhlus halus, terbayarkan.

Ia memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dengan wajah ceria. Wonwoo yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Jihoon jadi bingung dibuatnya. Jihoon yang termasuk tipikal murid rajin dengan ceria menyambut waktu pulang? Dan―apa? Pulang?

Wonwoo mendekat pada Jihoon. "Hoonie, kamu pulang?"

Setelah menyangga tas ranselnya di punggung, Jihoon menatap Wonwoo heran. "Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa?"

"Baca buku di perpustakaan sampai malam?" Jawab Wonwoo ragu.

 _Ah._

Senyuman dibuat-buat terbentuk. "Ah. Ya. Hari ini aku sedang tidak _mood_." Jihoon menggaruk tali penyangga ranselnya.

Jawaban Jihoon tentunya membuat Wonwoo memperdalam kerutan di dahinya. "Apakah cara belajarmu itu dipengaruhi oleh _mood_ , Hoonie?"

"Begitulah," Jihoon menjawab seadanya kemudian beranjak pergi. "Sampai jumpa besok, Wonwoo- _ya_."

Menghilang dari balik pintu kelas, Jihoon meninggalkan Wonwoo yang terdiam di posisinya.

Di persimpangan koridor, Jihoon bisa melihat seorang _namja_ sedang menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya. Wajah Soonyoung sudah tidak terlihat pucat seperti saat jam istirahat tadi. Gestur tubuhnya yang menunjukkan seolah sedang menunggu seseorang, membuat Jihoon melangkah lebih cepat dan menghampirinya.

"Kwon." Sapanya datar.

Soonyoung menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat setelah mendengar suara Jihoon. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana lalu mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan Jihoon.

"Yuk, kita ke supermarket terdekat!" Soonyoung mulai melangkah, namun tertarik ke belakang karena Jihoon tidak bergerak sedikitpun. "Jihoonie?"

"Untuk apa kita ke supermarket?" Jihoon bertanya sambil berusaha melepaskan kaitan tangan mereka.

"Membeli bahan untuk makan malam, tentunya," Soonyoung tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "Kamu bilang tadi pagi di kulkas milikmu tidak ada bahan makanan, bukan?"

Jihoon teringat obrolannya bersama Soonyoung tadi pagi yang tidak penting untuk dia ingat― _kecuali dalam beberapa hal_. "Kenapa kita? Kenapa tidak aku saja?"

"Anggap saja aku adalah tamu yang mandiri. Mengurus diriku sendiri walaupun sedang bertamu di rumah orang lain." Soonyoung mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Bukankah yang seperti itu lebih pantas disebut tamu lancang?" Jihoon mendengus. "Dan lagipula, untuk apa pula kau bertamu ke rumahku?"

Soonyoung memajukan bibirnya. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku akan menginap di tempatmu, Jihoonie~"

"Apakah aku berkata aku menyetujuinya?" Jihoon mengibaskan tangannya kemudian mulai berjalan.

Soonyoung menyamai langkahnya dengan Jihoon. "Jihoonie, sungguh. Aku tidak main-main. Aku berani jamin wanita hantu itu berbahaya untukmu," Soonyoung memegang bahu Jihoon. "Pertemuan keduamu dengannya, sudah membuatmu terluka. Dan kamu tidak merasa ketakutan justru merasa antusias akan hal ini. Tidak mungkin aku tidak khawatir, tentu saja."

"Dan semua itu, Kwon Soonyoung," Jihoon mengangkat jari telunjuknya, lalu menggerakkannya memutar. "Sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

Kesabaran Soonyoung itu ada batasnya. Ia menarik bahu Jihoon agak kasar dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Soonyoung.

"Ini bukan hanya urusanmu, Jihoonie," Pancaran mata yang ditunjukkan Soonyoung berisi keseriusan untuk meyakinkan setiap kalimat yang dia ucapkan. "Ini juga urusanku. Sejak kita pertama bertemu, tidak, sejak sebelum kamu membuka pintu depan rumahmu, hal ini juga sudah menjadi bagian dari urusanku."

"Kita belum kenal sebelum aku membuka pintu rumahku."

"Ya, tapi hantu itu yang menghubungkan kita berdua," Jihoon bisa merasakan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan milik Soonyoung. "Dia menghadap ke arahku, tapi menekan bel rumahmu. Aneh, 'kan? Memang aneh. Jadi jangan kamu anggap ini adalah masalahmu sendiri, Jihoonie."

Aneh memang. Tapi Jihoon tidak mau mengakui.

"Hanya begitu dan kau sudah menganggap ini adalah masalahmu juga?" Nada remeh terdengar di sana.

"Bukan hanya itu," Jihoon mempertajam indra pendengarannya. "Tapi entah kenapa aku yakin kalau hantu itu sebenarnya mengincar kita berdua sedari awal, Jihoonie."

Jihoon terhenyak.

* * *

Jihoon menatap pintu. Membukanya. Mempersilahkan tamunya masuk, kemudian menutup pintu lagi. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan tamunya menuju dapur. Semuanya Jihoon lakukan dengan ekspresi datar. Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi tamunya.

"Jihoonie~" Soonyoung meletakkan belanjaan di atas meja makan―yang akhirnya harus ia beli sendiri karena Jihoon tidak mau diajak ke supermarket. "Enaknya kita masak apa, ya? Aku membeli beberapa bahan yang―memiliki cukup nutrisi. Kamu ingin apa?"

"Telur mata sapi."

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon sebal―bercanda, tentunya. "Aku membelikanmu bahan-bahan yang bernutrisi dan kamu meminta telur mata sapi? Yang benar saja, Jihoonie~"

Jihoon merasa tidak asing dengan nada yang digunakan Soonyoung pada kalimat, "Yang benar saja." Kemudian mengumpat dalam hati saat tahu kalau Soonyoung menirukan nada Jihoon saat mengucapkan kalimat yang sama kepada Soonyoung ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Aku bahkan membelikan bahan makanan yang sekiranya mungkin dapat membuatmu tumbuh jadi lebih ti―AW! Jihoonie! Itu sakit!" Soonyoung berteriak protes saat Jihoon mengambil wortel dari plastik belanjaan dan melemparnya ke dahi Soonyoung.

Kenapa Soonyoung masih juga tidak mengerti kalau Jihoon itu sangat-sangat sensitif jika sudah ada orang yang membahas mengenai tinggi badannya?

"Terserah padamu. Masak saja sesukamu. Aku tidak peduli." Jihoon meninggalkan dapur tanpa menoleh.

"Eh? Bantu aku, dong, Jihoonie~!" Rengekan Soonyoung membuat Jihoon ingin kembali ke dapur dan melemparinya dengan bahan makanan yang Soonyoung bawa, jika perlu sekalian dengan kulkasnya kalau bisa.

"Bukannya tadi sore kau bilang, kau adalah tamu yang mandiri. Tetap mengurus diri sendiri walau sedang bertamu di rumah orang lain?" Jihoon menyilangkan kedua kakinya di atas sofa sementara tangannya menekan-nekan tombol _remote_ televisi di ruang tamu, mencari acara yang bagus di malam hari begini.

Jihoon mengabaikan teriakan Soonyoung―yang menyatakan bahwa Lee Jihoon adalah orang yang sangat tega―sambil melirik jam dinding di ruang tamu. Masih jam setengah delapan.

Kemungkinan wanita itu muncul adalah ketika mereka menyelesaikan makan malam atau tengah malam.

Jihoon merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Wow. Adrenalin yang terpacu, jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepatnya, tangannya yang berkeringat, dan peluh dingin yang mulai muncul di dahinya. Jihoon sudah seperti seseorang yang sedang mengalami petualangan seru saja.

Ia senyum-senyum dengan berbagai hal yang ada di kepalanya―mayoritas berhubungan dengan dugaan-dugaan atas apa yang akan ia alami nantinya―dengan kepala menghadap televisi. Hingga selang beberapa waktu, Soonyoung mendatanginya dan menyuruhnya untuk makan malam.

Jihoon sempat terkagum―ditunjukkannya selama hanya sekitar 5 detik―terhadap makanan yang dibuat Soonyoung. Terlihat enak. Dan itu membuatnya jadi lapar.

"Aku boleh memakan ini? Ini dan juga itu?" Jihoon bertanya tidak jelas. Melupakan nama makanan karena kekagumannya akan keahlian Soonyoung.

"Tentu saja, Jihoonie. Kan ini aku buatkan untukmu juga," Soonyoung tertawa kemudian mendudukkan Jihoon di kursi yang telah ditariknya. "Makanlah apapun yang kamu suka, Jihoonie."

Ada 3 jenis makanan di sana. Disuruh Soonyoung begitu, tentunya Jihoon tidak akan melewatkannya. Ia membalik piring bersih yang sudah disiapkan Soonyoung di depannya, lalu mengambil ketiga jenis makanan itu dalam satu piring. Memakannya dengan lahap yang membuat Soonyoung terkekeh―bisa melihat Jihoon dalam keadaan seperti ini, langka juga.

Soonyoung akhirnya menyusul Jihoon menyantap makan malam. Hanya beberapa menit yang dibutuhkan bagi mereka untuk menandaskan makanan di sana. Kini keduanya sedang duduk malas dengan perut kenyang.

"Aku merasa aku akan bisa melalui apapun kalau mendapat santapan lezat seperti ini," Jihoon tersenyum, Soonyoung sekarang yang menatap kagum. "Soonyoung, kalau mau bikin yang seperti ini lagi, tolong bagi juga kepadaku."

Soonyoung mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Mereka duduk diam selama lima belas menit. Hanya ada keheningan dan suara televisi dari ruang tamu yang tadi Jihoon tidak sempat matikan. Jam berdetik menjadi _background music_ di rumah Jihoon.

Jihoon membuka lebar matanya. Ia merasa aneh. Tidakkah ini terlalu sepi?

Terlalu hening. Dan keheningan ini mengganjal.

Mata sipitnya beralih ke jam dinding yang ada di dapur. Baru jam sembilan. Suasana hening di lingkungan rumahnya biasanya akan berlangsung pada pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Kenapa semuanya sudah hening di tiga puluh menit lebih awal?

Jihoon tersentak saat Soonyoung bangkit dari duduknya. _Apa ada sesuatu?_ Jantung Jihoon mulai memompa dengan keras lagi.

Kemudian Jihoon ingin jatuh saja rasanya karena Soonyoung berdiri hanya untuk membereskan piring kotor dan membawanya ke wastafel. _Namja_ itu menyibak rambut poni hitamnya dan memegang dahinya yang berdenyut.

Suara desakan piring yang dicuci Soonyoung berhenti ketika tiba-tiba lampu di rumah Jihoon padam dengan tiba-tiba. Suara air mengalir memecahkan keheningan untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Soonyoung memutar keran untuk menutup alirannya.

Padamnya lampu itu hanya berlangsung sepuluh detik, rumah Jihoon kembali terang kemudian. Tapi suasana yang hening itu belum menghilang dan terasa makin mencekam. Soonyoung berjalan dengan cepat menuju Jihoon. Menyuruhnya bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Entah kenapa, tanpa perintah atau kesepakatan, Jihoon dan Soonyoung sama-sama melangkah dengan pelan dan berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan bunyi.

Jihoon merasa telinganya mendingin. Ia menangkupnya dengan kedua tangan. Soonyoung segera menyadari perlakuan Jihoon dan melepas _beanie_ -nya yang berwarna abu-abu untuk kemudian ia pasangkan di kepala Jihoon. Jihoon mengangguk berterima kasih.

Mereka melangkah ke ruang tamu. Hendak menaiki tangga ketika sayup-sayup terdengar suara pintu kayu diketuk beberapa kali.

Jantung Jihoon berdegup kencang, terlalu antusias sampai ingin menangis rasanya. Soonyoung menarik Jihoon ke belakangnya. Mereka melangkah mundur dan naik perlahan ke lantai atas.

" _Permisi. Saya ingin bertamu. Apakah kedatangan saya tidak disambut?"_ Suara seorang wanita terdengar sampai ke telinga Jihoon. Ia melangkah maju yang seketika dihentikan Soonyoung.

 _Namja_ itu memberi kode untuk tetap naik ke lantai atas. Jadi mereka melangkah mundur perlahan tapi pasti, menaiki anak tangga.

Suara pintu terbuka adalah hal selanjutnya yang mereka dengar.

" _Aduh, aku jadi harus berlaku tidak sopan nih. Karena kalian―"_

Jihoon merasa ada sesuatu di belakangnya. Ia menoleh. Dan hampir menjerit sekuat-kuatnya.

"― _Tidak mau menyambutku,_ sih."

.

.

.

 _To be Continued..._

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Story Count Words : 4.276 words.**_ _ **(Without Summary, Emoji, Dots, and A/N).**_

 _Ini sudah malam dan saya tidak sempat memeriksa ulang. Jadi maafkan kalau ada beberapa salah ketik. Semoga readers akan tetap menunggu bab selanjutnya._

 _Note 1 : Saya kurang yakin dengan kesan horor di bab ini. Namun saya tetap berharap ini dapat memuaskan sedikit dari beberapa pertanyaan yang mengganggu readers._

 _Note 2 : Seperti yang saya sebutkan di summary, ff ini tidak seperti cerita horor pada umumnya._

 _Note 3 : Kali ini saya hanya tidur 3 jam. Dan mata saya sudah lelah sekali sekarang._

 _Note 4 : Saya adalah penakut kalau boleh jujur. Saya mengetik ff ini dengan tubuh gemetaran dan keringat dingin yang bercucuran._

 _Note 5 : Sebenarnya ini akan dijelaskan di bab-bab mendatang, tapi saya akan menjelaskan sedikit di sini. Tolong jangan ada yang menduga kalau Soonyoung adalah semacam pendeta atau bahkan pengusir hantu. Yang ia lakukan di bab ini hanya sekadar spontanitas. Soonyoung tahu tidak baik membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi depan matanya, karena itu Soonyoung nekad berlari ke rumah Jihoon untuk menolongnya dari wanita hantu. Rapalannya saja dia masih amatir._

 _Note 6 : FF ini tidak bermaksud untuk mengundang unsur SARA. Saya menggunakan kalimat itu hanya untuk membantu jalan cerita. Tidak ada niat untuk memberi kesan buruk pada agama lain. Saya tahu Jisoo beragama Kristen, karena saya tidak tahu apa agama yang member lain anut, jadi saya menggunakannya untuk agama Soonyoung di ff ini._

 _Note 7 : Ada yang masih percaya kalau Soonyoung bukan manusia?_

 _Note 8 : Saat saya mengetik ini, televisi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi biru. Saya rasa cukup sampai di sini._

 _Special thanks to : siscaMinstalove, SweetHoon, ohyuns, Firda473, mongyu0604, clee6314, sophiasoraya2,_

 _Calum'sNoona, bbihunminkook, yayaerma1, KittyJihoon, fallen1004, BakaNone, m2hyj,_

 _Special thanks to Guest : Vida, Uhee, Jung Heerin_

 _Terima kasih telah memberi tanda ceklis pada favorit dan follow. Terima kasih telah mengungkapkan pendapat Anda terhadap ff ini melalui kolom review, dan membeludaknya silent reader, saya sangat berterima kasih._

 _Masih perlu dilanjutkah? Atau cukup sampai di sini? Mungkin ada yang ingin mengekspresikan pendapat lagi atau memberi masukan?_

 _Terima kasih._

 _alexssucchi._

 _Malang, 20151102_


End file.
